


Trying to make up for a mistake

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Has it worked?
Relationships: Terry Boot/Padma Patil
Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056944
Kudos: 1





	Trying to make up for a mistake

Our tale begins outside the Hog's Head, after forgetting to book something for Valentine's day, Terry Boot has brought his wife Padma to the place they met.

Padma asked, "What are you playing at bringing us here?"

Terry insisted, "Don't be angry until you see the inside, Pad."

Padma sighed. "After you then."

They entered the pub.

Padma let out an audible gasp.

Terry smirked. "Well, still angry?

Padma beamed, "Ter, this place is magnificent. How did you?---"

Terry told her, "After the Second Wizarding War, Aberforth decided to turn this place around."

Padma smiled. "It looks nothing like the place where we first met."

Terry grinned. "See that bar stool over there?"

Padma nodded.

Terry said, "That stool was where you sat that day."

Padma pulled him into a hug and frowned. "I'm sorry for being mad with you, Ter."

Terry reassured her, "There's no need to be sorry, Pad." He went on, "I'm an idiot for forgetting about the most romantic day of the year. I just hope that you can forgive me."

Padma stated, "Of course I can, but there better be firewhiskey here."

Terry laughed. "Barrels full."


End file.
